


Asteroids chasing you

by AdharaSnow



Series: written in the sky [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jealousy, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdharaSnow/pseuds/AdharaSnow
Summary: Atsushi wants to cover Muro-chin with his body and never let him go.OrHimuro is beautiful and Murasakibara discovers jealousy.





	Asteroids chasing you

**Author's Note:**

> people should write more jealous atsushi.

_"Words, he decided, were inadequate at best, impossible at worst. They meant too many things. Or they meant nothing at all."_

\- **Patricia A. McKillip** , In The Forests of Serre

 

 

 

Atsushi avoids feelings. They are annoying. He hates being bothered by pesky stomachaches and shaking hands.

(He cared about his Teiko teammates, that was a mistake he doesn’t want to make again.)

He doesn’t want to care about Muro-chin. It doesn’t matter how pretty he is, or how kind. Or how his smile makes him want to smile too. Or how his scent drives him crazy – how unfair is that? Does he have any effect on Muro-chin at all?

As an alpha Atsushi is something else. He is taller than anyone, stronger, faster – he has never met someone who could overpower his scent. Other alphas submit to him in a matter of seconds.

For the same reasons, omegas tend to be wary of him. His scent is not threatening per se, but it is powerful enough to make them whimper. To many of them it’s overwhelming.

Not to Muro-chin, though. He willingly spends time with Atsushi even if he could be with literally anyone else. Because everyone wants a piece of Muro-chin. He has seen alphas all over Muro-chin more times than he cares to remember, longing eyes and grabby hands. They leave quickly once Atsushi threatens to crush them. Muro-chin always scolds him for his rudeness. 

Atsushi understands this urge to be close to Muro-chin. Regardless, Atsushi will stop anyone who tries.

.

.

.

Muro-chin is terribly frustrating.

(One of his more frustrating qualities is his politeness.)

They’ve been at a local café outside school for an hour, now, and the waiter is annoying Atsushi. Annoying him to the point of insanity.

This waiter is so infuriating that he deserves a punch to the face. Atsushi doesn’t deliver because he knows Muro-chin would scold him and then they would be banned from the place and their cheesecake is so good!

He considers it, though. He also considers crushing his skull with his bare hands but that is an instinct.

And Muro-chin still insists on pretending not to notice. He does that a lot – pretending not to notice when alphas are interested in him. (Atsushi doesn’t know what alpha wouldn’t be interested in Muro-chin. Maybe only alphas attracted to other alphas, and even then, he’s not completely sure. Muro-chin is _that_ attractive.)

The waiter asks Muro-chin something about more water and he smiles brightly. Atsushi digs his fingers into his own thighs just a little bit harder. Why does he have to be so polite? That alpha will never leave if Muro-chin keeps smiling like that!

(Atsushi knows he could never walk away from such a pretty smile. He’s weak and he hates himself.)

Muro-chin reaches out to hand the waiter his glass and their hands accidentally touch. Muro-chin stiffens and mumbles a polite apology, while the waiter hurries away, embarrassed. Getting to touch Muro-chin’s soft skin must have been the highlight of his life. Atsushi tries to dampen the temptation to chase him down and break his neck.

“Muro-chin going out with you is a pain.” He says instead, crossly. He’s certain his half-lidded violet eyes look almost demonic.

“Mmm? Why?” Muro-chin doesn’t seem worried about his words.

“Because wherever we go people stare at you and then they try to speak to you.” Atsushi whines. “It’s so annoying! And they look at me, too. They make me want to crush them.”

“Don’t crush them, Atsushi.” Muro-chin answers in automatic. “We’ve talked about this.”

Atsushi nods because he’s learnt to indulge Muro-chin when he’s scolding him.

“Well, I’m really sorry you’re uncomfortable,” Muro-chin continues, pandering to his whims as always, “but it’s not like I can stop people from staring at me.”

Atsushi begs to differ. “Stop smiling at them.”

Muro-chin blinks, “What?”

Atsushi is really tired of this conversation and the omega is being super frustrating. “If you don’t smile at them, they will leave.”

He can hear the hint of amusement in Muro-chin’s voice, “How can you be so sure?”

Atsushi is this close to leaving, completely fed up with Muro-chin’s false innocence, “I’m going to crush Muro-chin too if he doesn’t stop being so annoying. You know what you look like.”

“Mmm?” The infuriating boy eggs him on, delighted.

“You are pretty! Your smile is pretty! STOP BEING SO PRETTY!”

Silence.

Atsushi belatedly realizes he has yelled, and only because the entire café has gone mute, half scared to death of his alpha’s pheromones going crazy. He feels himself blushing _hard_ , wants a hole to open in the ground so he has a place to hide in.

He very carefully doesn’t look at Muro-chin. (Stupid Muro-chin, with his pretty _everything_ , making him feel so dumb just by looking at him.)

A soft laugh. He slowly raises his eyes to meet Muro-chin’s gaze.

He’s smiling at him, the one visible eye on his face shining so brightly, “Ok. Ok, Atsushi. I promise I won’t smile at anyone.” _Else_.

He looks so kind, so fond. Atsushi’s heart is probably taking leave of his body, thundering in his chest the way it is.

(And it’s so unfair. Muro-chin is so cruel, looking so good just for him. Making Atsushi want to take him into his arms the way he does with his snacks, to never share him with anyone.)

Atsushi blushes even harder. “Muro-chin is so embarrassing. Can we leave, yet?”

.

The point is, Muro-chin’s smile is special.

When they first meet, Muro-chin smiles at him. He doesn’t look afraid of him – he’s the first one in his school years who doesn’t take a step back upon seeing his size, the way he towers over anyone. Who doesn’t look at him and see a freak, his purple hair and eyes setting him apart from virtually anyone.

Atsushi is going to treasure that smile.

(He can bear feelings for that smile.)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fingers crossed that i update soon. hit me with a situation you'd love to read if you want!


End file.
